


Happy Veterans Day

by MsMrT



Series: Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, M/M, Memorial Day, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stucky - Freeform, Veterans Day, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMrT/pseuds/MsMrT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky attend a banquet on veteran's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Veterans Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble I had written up when I had first seen catws. I don't claim to own these character's.

One morning, Steve wakes Bucky and tells him that he accepted being the "guest of honor" for a banquet tonight. Bucky didn't think much of it, Captain America was always being asked these sort of things. But it wasn't until the banks closed early that he realized: It was Veteran's day. But he didn't worry. He just simply had to dress nice and do what he did best, support Steve. It also seemed like a good idea to him, to join in on giving thanks to their predecessors, properly.  
At the banquet, he followed Steve around and kept to himself. He couldn't help but notice how different everyone dressed now. Though the veterans in the room were much older than the two friends, they couldn't help but see themselves as the same. War had worn its way into the fabric of their suits, the frowns of their solitary faces. All throughout the festivities, Bucky avoided drinks offered to him from every last server, held his applause at the end of every speech at the podium on a stage facing the dinner tables. Then he stepped to the side one moment when a photographer captured a friendly vet giving thanks to Captain Rogers. After the photo, the vet caught Buckys attention.  
"You've got a good one there, son." He was talking about Steve, even though he represented captain America tonight. Bucky nodded and simply thanks the man, but the crease in his brow betrays him. "Sir." But the man didn't ridicule him for not knowing his story with Steve any better than himself. He didn't ask how he may know about his friendship in the past with Steve, or why he might care about their friendship lost. Then, the man gave Bucky a warm smile and a solid pat on his shoulder before he returned to his table. That was when Steve returned to Bucky, and before he could ask what that was about, he saw it. He traced Bucky's gaze to find the man he had just spoken with sit beside another man at a table, and they took hands. They sat like that comfortably then, out in the open, waiting for the next speaker. Steve looked down to see bucky graze his knuckles absent minded over steves own. But bucky says nothing, only stares blankly at their hands with a tight jaw and that distant blue gaze. Steve knows that face well and it pains him for a moment, to not know what bucky is thinking. Then, with a shy smile, steve glances at Bucky before leaving to be the next speaker. Bucky could see why everyone wants to be captain Americas friend. He just can't understand why Steve had wanted to be his now. Deep inside the winter soldier, Bucky was still fighting for captain america. Bucky was fighting a war with the winter soldier for captain america.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this somewhat (: thank you for taking the time to read this crappy drabble, anyway. I appreciate it!


End file.
